


this Is the REAL me!

by Cyber_Validyus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adultery, Bi-Curiosity, Breasts, Choking, Clifford DeVoe in Becky Sharpe's body, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Death Threats, Episode: s04e14 Subject 9, Estrangement, F/M, Female Pronouns for Clifford Devoe (The Flash TV 2014), Feminization, Forced Kissing, Forced Orgasm, Infertility, M/M, Memory Alteration, Moving On, Name Changes, Not Cheating, Orgasm Control, Paralysis, Partial Mind Control, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Rape, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sexual Identity, Technopathy, Telepathy, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 4, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Validyus/pseuds/Cyber_Validyus
Summary: As he finally tracked the Izzy Bowin who was protected by Barry and Ralph, after staying so long in Becky Sharpe's body. Devoe decided to check something out with this overwhelming feeling in his female body, a choice that will impact how he wants to live his life.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Clifford DeVoe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	this Is the REAL me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WestThawneAllen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WestThawneAllen).



> If anyone wants me to create a second chapter or so on, one how DeVoe plans to love his life as a woman and powerful meta-human. Go ahead and comment down below, thank you.

It was a dark evening in Central City, and it's hero Barry Allen aka The Flash together with his Team Flash was fighting against a new enemy after the defeat of Savitar the god of speed; Clifford Devoe aka The Thinker with the power of superhuman intelligence. In the past few months, Team Flash was unsuccessful in stopping Devoe from taking powers and bodies of the bus meta-humans that we're accidentally given to them after Barry's best friend Cisco Ramon aka Vibe freed him from the speed force. And now Devoe with his technological hoverchair which can steal the powers of any meta-human, he stole the powers from;

  * [Dominic Lanse](https://arrow.wikia.com/Dominic_Lanse) aka Brainstorm with the power of mind-reading and other potential telepathic powers.
  * [Ramsay Deacon](https://arrow.wikia.com/Ramsey_Deacon) aka Kilg%re a former programmer with his ironic power of technopathy, which has become quite useful to Devoe.
  * [Mina Chayton](https://arrow.wikia.com/Mina_Chayton) aka Black Bison former college professor with the power of animating effigies; statues, dummies, gargoyles, there was nothing like those she couldn't control and with that, The Thinker's hands he is even more dangerous.
  * [Sylbert Rundine](https://arrow.wikia.com/Sylbert_Rundine) aka Dwarfstar a robber with the power to change the distance between atoms, allowing him to shrink anything or return them to normal size.
  * And Lastly, [Becky Sharpe](https://arrow.wikia.com/Becky_Sharpe) aka Hazard who can manipulate probability through a quantum field allowing her to receive "good luck" whilst everyone around her has "bad luck." This was also the current body that Devoe is using in his grand plan, and couldn't lie he liked it.



Now after weeks in Sharpe's body, he finally found Izzy Bowin aka The Fiddler, who can emit powerful sonic waves that can blast anything similar to all those that have a sonic scream such as Earth 2 Laurel Lance aka Black Siren. However, after spending so long I Becky's sexy, endurable and gorgeous body, he was unsure if he wanted to change and was curious about the strong urges that a woman feels. This was going to be a hard choice for him for someone as smart as him and, will Devoe transfer his powerful mind into Izzy, will Team Flash stop him or will he ignore her and spare her "pathetic" life?

* * *

"Bravo, Ms Bowin." Says Devoe in the body the female luck controlling meta. "Of all my subjects, you're the only one to mount a credible defence against me." He said in Becky's squeaky voice.

Izzy faces the supervillain with confidence. "Darlin' you talk too much." She replied bluntly to the blonde "woman" dressed in all black.

With everything prepared to put the body-snatching evil genius at her mercy, Izzy placed her violin under her chin with her bow held tightly in her hand, she was ready to strike her enemy with one powerful sonic blast sliding the bow onto the strings to push her enemy away. However, as she did it, the strings of her small yet powerful instrument immediately snapped as the attack failed to hit her powerful enemy. "A modicum of bad luck at a time like this, how unfortunate." Said Devoe in a taunting tone as Izzy was shocked as stood there defenceless not sure what to do. "You're quite the fiddler. The Fiddler, Mr Ramon might say, "nailed it and won." He said, walking toward his "Subject 9" as finally had his prize.

Suddenly a streak of orange lightning, speeded it's away toward his intended target, holding another meta hero, it's was Barry, who had arrived at the warehouse district and bought his newest recruit Ralph (with his elastic powers), to save their new mutual ally. "Ralph. You came after me." Izzy gasped, happily surprised as she did barge him out of her away with her powers when she left to face Devoe alone. "We all did," Ralph replied, as he understood that he and Izzy's mutual enemy had to be stopped, as they were both hunted. "Hey, Ralph. I'll keep Devoe busy, you just get the inhibitor on." Barry ordered. Though he like that his teammate and Izzy were getting along he had to cut the reunion short.

"Hello, Mr Allen." Decor said in his stoic, sisinister tone even in Becky Shape's body it was creepy. "Devoe, you're not getting her." Barry courageously replied. "Wanting to protect the meta singer who didn't use her power to commit crimes or hurt people.

He then proceeded to run towards Devoe with his incredible super speed, preparing to fight the dangerous mutated mastermind who has now six powers, with his incredible gift, he could easily take down his adversary in two seconds; he is the fastest man alive after all. But suddenly as when Devoe focused his attention on the super-fast enemy that was approaching him, Barry immediately screamed in pain and as he not only collapsed on the pavement but also fell directly to his knees, Barry may be the fastest man, but Devoe is the fastest mind. "Poor, Dominic. He didn't know he could effect minds as well as read them." He admits cruelly as the red costumed hero was writhing in agony.

"Now I taught you what brain aneurysm, feels like." And he went on kick the slightly injured Barry right in the chest, taking pride that he easily manager to stop, the speedster so easily. "Izzy, get out of here," Ralph ordered, to help his friend, once Izzy ran for her life he stretched his arm towards Devoe, in an attempt to place the advanced cerebral inhibitor on him. Unfortunately, he sees through the distraction Barry made and smacked the device out of his hand, forcing Ralph to retract his arm.

"Ow, Crap." Ralph said gripping his arm in pain, annoyed he failed to get it on

But wasn't all Devoe threw an object at the elastic hero and in an of an eye he was crushed by a dumpster, knocking him out. "Thank you, Mr Rundine." He said with smug pride.

Devoe turned to attention to Barry, laughing at the crippled hero, but as he was about to torture the " meddling hero" once again, but before he could react Izzy who had come out back to protect her new friends, picked up the inhibitor and smacked it right onto his forehead to suppress his powers. "That'll teach you to mess with a country girl." Said Izzy, relishing in the fact Devoe didn't know she was brave enough to face him.

——————————————————

Location: S.T.A.R. Labs

At star labs where Barry's team were. They receive the signal the cerebral inhibitor has been attached to Devoe's head and waits to see if it will work. "The inhibitor has been attached." Cisco said informing his teammates. "Yeah, but is it working?" Asked Caitlin, Devoe already has six powers, he cannot get seven. "Oh, it's working." Harry assured.

——————————————————

Though it looked like this was not going well, for Devoe, with the device on his head it could strip him of his infinite intelligence entirely. But then, he remembered thee particular catchphrase, one of his subjects said, related to his power. "How did Mr Deacon put it?" He asked rhetorically. "Oh, Yes. " Call me Kilg%re." His eyes turned purple activating his technopathy he stole from Ramsey Deacon and along with his eyes, the seemingly working cerebral inhibitors light tuned the same colour as managed to disarm the feckless device that tried to suppress in god-like intellect.

——————————————————

This immediately surprised all the members of Team Flash when hear they hear the alarm telling them something interfering or hacked into their cerebral inhibitor. It has not only has it been disabled but also circuitry shorted out as well. "The hell?" Said Harry surprised that is invention failed. "Did she hack the inhibitor?" Iris asked, yes she used a female pronoun for Devoe since he was currently in a woman's body. "No. It's possible, it has a kill switch microchip that prevents the patch from networking." Harry replied, which explained why he was surprised as Kilg%re's powers should only affect network and autonomous technology.

——————————————————

Suddenly they all hear their enemy's voice in the stolen body. "I can hear your radio signal, Mr Wells." Said Devoe calling out to the doppelganger of his public rival. "You told me once that I wasn't as smart as I thought, wrong again." He said smugly boasting about his superior intellect for all of Team Flash to hear, and before any of them knew it, the head of Samuroid, opened and eject concentrated potent knock-out gas, Caitlin tries to it as she had little immunity to thanks her powers, but eventually passed out well. Having enough of this, Izzy attempt to cripple the villain by hitting him with her violin. "Not wise, Ms Bowin." He replied as he wiped the blood off of the corner of his/Becky's soft pink lips, he grabbed Izzy's wrists and threw her sideways causing her to hit her head against the dumpster that squashing the knocked out Ralph as she went unconscious as well.

"Devoe!" Barry groaned as tried to get up from the short aneurysm he received. "Don't. You. Touch them!" He warned as his vision was very blurry. As the crippled hero struggling to get out, Devoe takes some time to feel the pleasure in the attractive unlucky woman, he inhabited. _"Mmm, such wonderful curves."_ He thought, his hands trailed down the nice hot slim waist and then fondled, the wide smooth butt cheeks.

Suddenly, he looked an sees the two soft melons in "his" chest, he then reached and yes he fondled soft C cupped breast of his female form. _"Oh, yes. So, this what a woman feels like."_ He thought and jumped a bit feeling his boobs bounce a bit. "You were quite lucky, Ms Sharpe." He whispered to himself, but he wanted to understand more. After weeks in Hazard's body he felt fitter and faster, but he wanted to understand more, and that was what does the women feel during sexual activity and most ejeculation.

As walked towards knocked out Izzy's another thought came to his mind as well, he couldn't deny it, Becky Sharpe's body felt amazing, so hot, so attractive, sultry and perfect to house his powerful mind. He turned around and sees Barry Allen still on the floor from his attack and with Marlize currenty drugged to rewrite her memories again, he knows what his about to do. And he didn't care, with powerful abilities such as Kilg%re's or Black Bison's (Or in his Mr Deacon and Chayton) in his arsenal, he could do whatever he wants.

* * *

**Smut Smarts**

"Ralph, Izzy! Are you guys okay?!" Barry asked trying to call his friend as he almost almost got up straight, but the two were deeply unconscious. "Hey, Cisco. Caitlin. Harry! Ralph and Izzy are injured, somebody pickup." He ordered, but none them hear has they were still from the knock-out gas planted in their hideout. "They can't hear you right now, Mr Allen." Said Devoe as had the hero right where he wants him and proceeds to kick him again. "What did you do to them?" Barry furiously. "I swear. If you've hurt any of them..." He warned. "Nothing wrong with them, no one likes to be watched or listened to. I just made them tired to do it, now just it's the two of us." Devoe explained, turning around and looking at Ralph and Izzy's unconscious bodies.

"Devoe!" Barry screamed again as he finally got up, making his enemy face him again.

"I won't let you take her, six won't be enough to be pin me down" He assured as speedforce energy surged through his body as he grinned confidently.

Instead of feeling scared, Devoe smiled as a response. "Oh, you're quite mistaken Mr Allen, as usual." Devoe replied slowly trailed his right hand down his thick thigh.

"I'm not here for Ms Bowin or even Mr Dibny, I came her for you." He answered while chuckled under his breath. "Me?" Barry asked. "What the hell do want with m---" but then began screaming again as Devoe inflicts another psychic attack on his mind, every nerve Barry's brain felt like it was on fire and he collapsed on the floor again until the aneurysm stopped. Then with his personal link, he summoned his large mechanical hoverchair he used to steal powers or bodies of meta-humans; and blasts the scarlet speedster with the same blue energy from when he (Barry) freed the other metas from prison, that he (Devoe) killed steal their their powers.

Then Devoe uses Dominic's telepathic powers and shuts down Barry's motor cortex, paralysing him from the waist down. "I can't move. My legs I can't move my legs." Barry groaned in agony. "What did you do to me?" He demanded. "You figure it out Mr Allen or as your wife might say "go full nerd again." Devoe mocked as the hero laid helpless with his back against the floor. "I I get it, you shut down my motor cortex, stopping me from moving." Barry answered. "Bravo, you do know a lot. But still so feeble." Devoe sneered insulting the hero's "inferior" intellect and went on to disables all the cameras in the area so there would be no footage. "Now we're alone." He taunted with his technopathic purple eyes.

With everything completely opposite of what he planned, Barry panicked, slightly fearful of what the villain will do. "What do you want me, Devoe?" Barry asked as looking intense at his foe "You want to take my body?" He asked. "You want my speed? If that cap made as smart as you say then you know, the speed force won't let you. I mean check out Zolomon." He said grinning. "Far from it, Mr Allen. I'm a man (woman) of curiousity." Devoe replied, he then entered the mind of his immobilised enemy and began stimulating parts of his brain, suddenly a shocked Barry looked ahead and sees his dick swelling up for no reason.

He wasn't horny so why the heck was it happening. Could it me Devoe in Hazard's sexy figure? Barry immediately began shaking his head, making sure there was no lustful thoughts and thought about Iris, but his cock was still hard and tight in his suit. "Grrrrr! So hard." He groaned. "What are you doing?" The hero demanded. "I just stimulated your hypothalamus and ventral tegmental of brain, another Mr Lanse didn't know." Device answered pridefully. "The part of the brain that governs sexual pleasure and arousal." Said Barry shocked and disgusted that would ethos him. "Yes. Causing you to have a genital erection or as they in slang "hard-on." Devoe replied doing a feminine pose in the body in he took over.

——————————————————

"Devoe! What are you---?" Barry growled. Then immediately Devoe removed his female black clothes of his (Becky's) attractive form. He removed the long leather coat, and long sleeved sweater, then took off the below the knee black boots leaving his dark stocking on then unbuttoned his mini leather skirt showing revealing no panties underneath and finally removed his black see through bra until he/"she" was completely naked. Disgusted Barry instantly looked away, from the nakeed form. "Oh, no! Devoe, what are doing?!" He screamed. Devoe the sales over to the paralysed Barry, ready to violate the meddling thorn in his side.

"I always wanted to know what the female body felt like." Devoe explained. "But I never imagined I'd end up in body of one." And trailed hand around his sexy female form the turned around, showing his (Becky's) big ass to the speedster torturing his intellectual archenemy as Barry groaned angrily trying to regain control his legs. Devoe then removed his hands from his chest showing "his" large breasts to his enemy. "You're mine at this point, Mr Allen." Devoe laughed. "No! No! Stay away from me!" Barry screamed, he tried activating his power but they were still suppressed. 

With his fast speedster at his mercy, he kneeled and grabbed the flash logo on Barry's chest and in one pull, he tore his suit, and removed Barry's boxers. "No! No! Devoe please! No." Barry begged, now aware of The Thinker was going to do. Barry looked up as he laid helpess. "No! Don't." He begged. "There is no turning back now, Mr Allen." Devoe laughed. "Please, you have a wife as well!" Barry tried to reason. "That doesn't matter now, anymore, with all six of my powers and this voluptous body. I can do whatever I want!." The smart villain laughed maniacally. "'You meddled my goals, violated my attempts to earn the powers that are rightfully mine." Devoe cackled. "Now I will violate you in every sense of a word----" He said using Becky's cute smile.

"Clifford Devoe, don't you dare!" Barry roared. "No. No, help me anyone!"

"----And the best part, Mr Allen. I will relish every moment!" DeVoe stood over Barry until his cock lined with his (Becky's) dripping pussy.

"Devoe, please. No don't!" Barry screamed. "Yes, give me your gratification!" DeVoe moaned he took one big jumped and when he landed on the Hero's pelvis, Barry's strong hard cock (that was meant only for his beloved wife Iris West-Allen) jammed straight inside DeVoe's (Becky's) wet virgin cunt. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Barry screamed as tears of anger, flown out his eyes. "AHHH, YESSSSS!" Devoe howled as he pinned Barry down by his pecks. _"What is he doing to me?"_ Barry cried in his mind. " _Oh, yeah! So this is what the human female feels."_ Devoe moaned as the pleasure flooded his mind from Barry's dick in his/"her" tight pussy. Then reached up pulled the hair band off, letting his/"her" long blonde hair down.

That's right, Barry Allen the fastest man alive protector of Central City, was being sexually assaulted, molested violated and in every sense word raped by Clifford DeVoe the fastest mind alive, meta-human, criminal mastermind with six powerful metas in the body of an unluckily sweet innocent woman, he was close to redeeming, he then thinks back to all the superpowered people that had used their powers for all types of personal gain, but none of them were capable of doing this. Now with hero's hot cock inside him/"her", DeVoe proceeds to ride his hard shaft, hopping up down on his member, he knows Barry has no consent, and he didn't care this was the most evil thing he could do and he liked it.

As Devoe rode his cock like a psychotic cowgirl, Barry grabbed Devoe's wrist trying to get him/"her of him, but he was too strong." Ah, magnificent. How do they say it? Oh yes. "Screw me" Screw me in a Flash, Mr Allen!" Devoe moaned laughing at the pun he made. "Devoe! Get the hell off me!" Barry furiously growled strangling the villain's arms to make him yield, as he bounced on the his speedsters not soaked shaft.

Device then tried wiggled his (Becky's) big ass against Barry's rough pubic hair of his ball. "Mmm, no chance, I'm not done, quick noi." Devoe bellowed. "Ahhh, such an endurable cock" He moaned. He was quite surprised himself that he would ever use slang. Barry tightened his grip on Devoe's arms until he finally got a hand off him. "You're going to prison for a long time, Clifford Devoe. You sick twisted--" Barry growled, trying to find the worst deragatory term. Tired of Barry's resistance, Devoe went on to strangle Barry' with his/"her" right hand. "Silence, Mr. Allen." He said sadistically. "You were freed from the speed force, thanks to me!" He arrogantly states. "Now you will satisfy me." Devoe purred and continued bouncing up down on his cock, as the helpless speedster struggling to get free began crying angrily. 

Suddenly Barry feels hot slimy substance pump from his balls, feeling it swim through the tube of his hard-on. "Get of me, Devoe!" Barry chocked. "Quick I'm about going to--!" Devoe reads Barry's mind a realises. "You're going ejaculate in me." He moaned excitedly and rode Barry's dick faster and faster. "No. No. No! No!" Barry yelled, but with DeVoe strangling no one could hear him scream. "Yes! Yes. Yess!" He moaned, Barry tries get him off, but it was late. When Devoe thrusts Barry one more time inside "her" pussy, a huge load of Barry's white cum squirted inside of Devoe splashing against "her" walls.

A traumatized, Barry closed his eyes tightly as he was forced to pump his load inside of Devoe's pussy. Devoe's cunt spasmed as it milked every drop out of Barry's climax. After that the naked woman with the mind of the evil male criminal mastermind, collapses on Barry's chest. "Mmm, hot semen, bubbling inside me." Devoe giggled he sat back up and looked at The Flash's face. Barry's mind absolutely broken, filled and anger and grief. He then remembered his dark reflection Hunter Zolomon's words. _"You think your anger is dirty somehow. You wanna be seen as pure, the hero. Doesn't that get exhausting? Doesn't it get exhausting, Barry?!"_ The questioned echoed in Barry's mind until he answered it in his head. " _Yes! I guess it does!"_ He thought and gritted his teeth at Devoe.

"Oh, yes. So this is what woman fell during sexual reproduction." Device cackled. "Did you enjoy that, Mr Allen?" He asked. Barry was so angrily he cried. Them suddenly Devoe stopped smiling and realised how handsome Barry looked and "her" cheeks went bright red. _"Of course when I enter a female body, my orientation switches."_ He thought, and it was overwhelming. "Ok, Devoe. You win, now get off me." Barry wept. "Not yet." Devoe place his/"her" hands of Barry's face and forcibly smashed "her" lips into his, kissing him and sucking Barry's delicious saliva dry from his mouth and into his/"hers", throwing away any affection he had for Marlize as only pleasure remained.

With all that done, Devoe raised his/"her" hips pulling Barry's dick out of his/"her" and stood up, naked in his/"her" black stockings. "Mmm. I gonna love being a woman. You're punishment is over, Mr Allen." Devoe said smugly, Barry's white climax dripped from his/"her" cunt. "Professor, Clifford Devoe." Barry said furiously. "One day I'm going to destroy you." He growled as he feels his limbs again "No, you won't. I am fastest mind alive." Devoe laughed when he concentrated at his enemy's mind, Barry began screaming in pain again, as Devoe rewrote his memories to forget, the entire incident, and put him to sleep afterwards.

"Goodbye. Mr Allen. Oh and how do women do it? Oh right." Devoe smugly blew a kiss at Barry's unconscious body. He then quickly put Barry's Boxers and Flash suit back on, went to his (Becky's) black woman clothes on and teleported away, before the rest of Team Flash could arrive to pickup, Ralph, Barry and Izzy, after recovering from the knockout gas.

——————————————————

4 hourse later

After that marvelous affair, Devoe took a shower in his pocket dimension, after that amazing experience, he never knew that sex as woman, let alone being a smart powerful woman would feels so good. "Devoe bite his lip with pleasure as he could still Barry's cock being plunged into his/"her" pussy, fondled "her" ass and squeezes "her" perfect boobs. When he gets out of showers, he wrapped his towel word his waist covering his/"her" tits. He walked right into the pan where he sees, Marlize still drugged by him, sleeping. He looked one last time at his sexy host, that was it. He could anything he wants and nothing can stop him.

"Sorry, my love." Said sarcastically. "But now, I can be anything without you." He said. He headed to the computer and scanned his/"her" body and he discovers, after the build-up of dark matter in his host, Becky Sharpe's body was now infertile and he grinned in a satisfied way.

——————————————————

2 weeks later

After that hot experience, Devoe changed his name to "Katy **De** lla **Vo** uch **e** r. He went on (correction) she went one to claim Becky Sharpe's body as her own and gives up on her plan, choosing to embrace "his" new gender and to live a hot promiscuous lifestyle in her perfect female host and use her unbeatable powers to satisfy her needs in every way. She then went on erase any possible evidence of her previous existence and rewrote memories.

  * She erased Marlize's memory of her being married to "Clifford Devoe" and that they were instead just friends and partner-in-crime.
  * Used Kilg%re's powers erased the records of Marlize's Marriage to "him".
  * Rewrote the memories of Team Flash, that she took over not Becky's body, but instead Mina Chaytan's.
  * Eewases the memory of Becky Sharpe's real name, replacing it with her new name
  * Makes Team Flash's and Marlize believe, they teamed up to stop his plans. But his "Mina" body died due to the build up of dark matter, killing "him" thus faking her death.



Finally Katy used her superior intellect to create a serum, allowing her to regenerate her cells of her host body, as fast as the dark matter was destroying them like Deadpool with his cancer. And with that, she was finally free to use body and her powers in any way she wants or hurt anyone she wants.

* * *

 **Location:** Star City.

"Oh, yeeeahhh, Deeper, Handsome. Harder." Katy moaned.

"Arrrghh, yeah. You got it, baby." Mewled Derek Sampson. Thrusty deeper into Katy's tight cunt screwing her in the missionary position with him on stop. After changing her name, Katy then went become a prostitiute in Starling city having sex with powerful crime lords in it to make a living. "AHH, yes. You're so good, baby!" She moaned. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know." He groaned and kisses Katy deeply.

"Yes, here it comes." Sampson cries. "Oh, yeah!" And fired his hot seeds into her walls. "Mmm, cum in me!" Katy moaned, until Sampson was empty. When that was done, he pulls out and rests beside her, reached down to his trouser pocket and gives her the money. "I'll keep coming here, baby. Girl." He flirted, with the unknowingly powerful meta. "Well, I'll be waiting." Katy teased and went on to kiss him softly as he pulled up his trousers, ready to out and sell more stardust suddenly he sees Katy holding a picture, not knowing who it was. "Who's he?" Sampson asked. "Just someone, I knew." Katy replied not telling him, it was picture of her former self. "I'll see you on Monday." She blowing a kiss to Sampson and winked back, he put to his leather jacket and leaves.

Shortly afterwards Katy takes lighter and burns picture of her former self. "Clifford Devoe, you are officially buried." She said, ready to embrace to new life

Screw any man she pleases for and kill anyone who pisses her off with powers and that is that.


End file.
